


A visita de Isaac

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [30]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Isaac May passa uma tarde agradável com seus queridos vovô e vovó. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie")
Relationships: Brian May & Isaac May (OC), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Isaac May (OC)
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A visita de Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Eu acabei sendo interrompida dos meus afazeres com um doce som de risos vindo da sala. Reconheci que era de duas pessoas que eu amava muito, meu marido e meu neto.

Isaac já tinha cinco aninhos e nós aproveitamos que ele não tinha aula naquele dia para pedir a Rory e Jimmy que pudéssemos passar o dia com ele. A minha nora tinha sido um pouco relutante em aceitar, e nós assustamos nosso filho com a minha ideia.

-Bom, tia Chrissie, eu também pensei em passar o dia com o meu pequeno - Rory nos confessou seus planos - também estava com saudade dele.

-Mas é um dia só, Rory - Brian tentou - à noite nós devolvemos o Zac pra você.

-Eu sei que sim, tio Bri - ela concordou com isso.

-Rory, eu te entendo, também sinto falta do Zac, mas nós sempre deixamos meus pais cuidarem dele - Jimmy entendia o lado da esposa e o nosso lado - é só um dia e à noite, nós buscamos ele, está bem assim, pra todos nós?

-Sim, Jim, você tem razão, está tudo bem - Rory acabou concordando - nós buscamos o Isaac mais tarde.

Assim, a minha nora deu um abraço apertado no meu netinho, Jimmy fez o mesmo e Isaac ficou no meu colo enquanto acenávamos para os pais dele.

Brian, como eu suspeitava, tinha todos os planos do dia traçados em sua mente. Ele deixou que Isaac escolhesse seu café da manhã, meu netinho teve o bom senso de se alimentar bem, mas aproveitando o momento para se lambuzar de geleia de uva, sua favorita. Enquanto meu marido se encarregou de limpá-lo, eu estava ocupada arrumando as roupas de Isaac, arrumando os últimos preparativos antes da viagem que iríamos fazer.

Foi ideia de Bri levarmos o Isaac para conhecer a sede da Save Me em Surray, para que ele visse o lugar pela primeira vez e os animais bem de perto.

-Eu acabei de arrumar tudo - anunciei aos dois, indo até a sala - vamos indo, meus meninos?

-O vovô não é menino, vovó - Isaac me corrigiu, rindo - ele é gente grande.

-É só meu jeito de falar, meu amor - eu sorri, o achando fofo - vovô e os tios vovôs sempre vão ser meninos pra mim.

-Ah acho que entendi - Isaac respondeu e eu o achei fofo.

Eu fechei a casa enquanto Brian e Isaac foram até o carro, tomando seus lugares. Dessa vez, meu marido achou que fosse melhor eu dirigir, então sentei ao volante, nos levando até nosso destino. Durante um momento, Isaac se distraiu olhando pela janela, como estava com a cabeça erguida, deduzi que ele estava olhando o céu, mais precisamente, as nuvens.

-Está vendo algo interessante, Zac? - perguntei a ele e meu menino se distraiu antes de prestar atenção em mim.

-Ah as nuvens formam figuras, vovó - ele contou para mim - só não consigo falar que formas são, o carro anda rápido demais e não consigo ver.

-Ah você queria observar o céu, então? - o avô dele comentou - eu também gosto de fazer isso.

-Eu queria sim, vovô - Isaac olhou para ele.

-Conheço um lugar na fazenda em que podemos fazer isso - Brian contou - prometo que te mostro quando chegarmos lá.

-Mas nós vamos ver os animais também, não vamos? - Isaac queria ter certeza.

-Sim, claro que vamos - o avô dele assegurou - quero mostrar tudo pra você.

-Tá bom - meu neto assentiu e sorriu satisfeito.

Andamos mais um pouco até avistarmos a sede, era um prédio de um andar só, como uma grande casa, e ali havia muitos voluntários e profissionais cuidando de tudo e dos animais necessitados. Ao redor, podia se ver os bosques que circundavam o lugar, onde geralmente se liberava os animais cuidados e resgatados.

Anne já nos esperava, mas ficou surpresa quando viu nosso pequeno convidado.

-Oi, bom dia - ela disse a Isaac, se abaixando na altura dele - tudo bem com você? Eu sou a Anne.

-Oi, Anne - Isaac respondeu com um sorriso, ele não era tímido como o pai dele costumava ser nessa idade.

-Meu amor, diz seu nome pra Anne - eu instrui ele.

-Meu nome é Isaac - ele fez como eu pedi - Isaac May.

-Então o Dr. e a sra. May são seus avós? - Anne perguntou, aguardando a resposta dele.

-Muita gente chama eles assim, mas eles chamam Brian e Chrissie - Isaac a corrigiu gentilmente - mas eu chamo eles de vovô e vovó.

-Ah entendi - Anne assentiu e se voltou para nós - ele é uma gracinha.

-Sim, e muito esperto - acrescentei.

-Nós achamos que seria um bom dia pro Zac conhecer a "Save Me" - Brian explicou a visita de Isaac.

-Claro - Anne concordou - ele vai amar tudo por aqui.

Falando nisso, não perdemos tempo em mostrar a ele os animais que estavam em recuperação. Anne explicou para nós o caso de cada um enquanto Isaac prestava atenção neles.

-É muito triste, não é, vovó? - ele se voltou pra mim - até os animais ficam doentes.

-É, todo mundo pode ficar doente, mas nós temos os médicos e os bichinhos tem bons veterinários - expliquei, comovida pela compaixão dele - e nós também cuidamos deles aqui.

-Eu vi! - Isaac se animou - a Anne me mostrou tudo, mas lá fora, tem mais animais, não tem? E o vovô disse de um lugar pra vermos as nuvens, podemos ir agora, por favor vovó?

-Está bem, só precisamos perguntar pro seu vovô onde é esse lugar - concordei com ele, mas não sabia de que lugar Brian estava falando.

Encontrei meu marido na entrada do bosque, observando alguma coisa atentamente, completamente perdido em seu pequeno mundo, o estado que definia Brian perfeitamente. Eu e Isaac caminhamos até ele, meu neto segurando minha mão, curioso para ver o que o avô estava vendo.

-Estamos interrompendo? - eu disse a Bri brincando e ele sorriu pra nós.

-Não, não estão - ele esclareceu - eu vi uma movimentação por aqui e tinha que ver o que era, podia ser um morador local querendo dar um oi.

-Sério? Mas pelo jeito, ela ou ele já foram embora? - me aproximei, tentando descobrir o que meu marido tinha descoberto.

-Na verdade, eles só foram um pouquinho pra mais longe, olha só, meu amor - Brian me contou e me instruiu para olhar para onde ele apontou.

Havia uma raposa no topo de uma das árvores, tão curiosa e atenta conosco como nós com ela.

-Ah... - Isaac a avistou e a admirou - é muito linda...

-É sim, não é? - Brian sorriu olhando para o nosso neto.

-Como foi que ela subiu lá? - meu pequeno ficou intrigado.

-Bom, ela sabe subir, com a mesma habilidade de um gatinho - explicou Brian.

-Ah... - foi o suficiente pra que Isaac entendesse.

Observamos a raposa mais um pouco, até nossos pescoços reclamarem da dor de ficarmos olhando pra cima por muito tempo. Foi quando me lembrei do porque fomos atrás de Brian.

-Zac queria saber onde fica aquele lugar que você disse que dá pra ver as nuvens, Bri - disse a ele e seu rosto se iluminou.

-Ah sim! Vem comigo, meu garoto - Brian o chamou animado, arriscando correr um pouco, mas eu o vi gemer um pouco.

-Brian, seu joelho, toma cuidado! - logo o avisei, preocupada.

-Tá tudo bem, só me cansei rápido demais - ele sorriu pra mim e beijou minha bochecha, me assegurando de que estava tudo bem.

-Onde fica vovô? - Isaac se voltou pra ele - só me mostra e eu te guio até lá.

-Está bem, Zac - Brian riu baixinho - obrigado por cuidar de mim.

Nós fomos acompanhando Brian e finalmente chegamos onde ele queria nos levar, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, que formava uma grande sombra. Havia um lugar entre os galhos vazio, como se fosse um buraco. Imaginei que era dali que dava pra ver as nuvens perfeitamente.

Isaac se sentou no chão sem cerimônia, olhando pra cima, mas depois decidiu que era melhor se deitar no chão. Esperava que Rory não brigasse com ele por causa de roupas sujas. Eu decidi sentar no chão para dar apoio à cabecinha dele, assim ele se aconchegou sob o meu colo, observando as nuvens.

-Você é mesmo um pequeno May... - murmurei pra ele, acariciando seus cabelos - igualzinho ao seu avô...

-Por querer observar o céu? É uma comparação justa - Brian respondeu, rindo baixinho.

Isaac falou sobre o que achava de cada nuvem, de que formato que elas tinham, até se cansar. Houve um momento de silêncio entre nós, e eu me senti emocionada e impressionada. Desde que conheci Brian, nós tínhamos compartilhado momentos assim, debaixo de uma árvore, observando o céu, fosse nós dois, com nossos filhos e agora com nosso netinho. Eu tinha visto tanta coisa nesse monte de tempo e tanta coisa tinha mudado, mas o amor que unia nossa família estava sempre presente.

" 'Cos I have seen many worlds, for what it's worth. But I'll never see again the planet earth, my earth" - acabei cantando, interrompendo o silêncio um pouco.

-Uau... Essa é muito antiga - meu marido comentou sobre a canção.

-Pois é, mas é uma das minhas favoritas do Smile, não posso esquecer - eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Cos I have seen many worlds, for what it's worth" - Isaac começou a cantarolar pra nossa surpresa -"But I'll never see again the planet earth, my earth".

-Zac - chamei meu neto, o achando a coisa mais adorável do mundo - você aprendeu a cantar essa música agora?

-Não, eu já sabia! - ele me corrigiu, contente - já ouvi a senhora cantando muitas vezes...

-Ah... - respondi surpresa, enquanto Brian riu - isso acontece muito.

-Nossos filhos e nosso neto saberem as canções da banda porque você as canta muito? -Brian disse em voz alta o que estava pensando, com um sorriso satisfeito - é, acontece muito mesmo.

-O que eu posso fazer? - respondi - vocês são realmente talentosos e as músicas de vocês sempre ficam na minha cabeça, me fazendo lembrar de vocês!

-Obrigado, Chrissie - meu marido agradeceu, comovido - isso é muito lindo.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e depois se reclinou perto de Isaac, observando as nuvens com ele. E eu, fiquei os admirando, meus dois amores, naquela tarde agradável em Surray.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história surgiu da minha ideia e necessidade de fazer o Isaac interagindo com os avós, esse menino também é uma fofura. A música que a Chrissie e o Isaac cantam se chama Earth, que o Smile chegou a gravar. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
